Born into the Fang
by MaxRide256
Summary: Blake knew that one day she would see Adam again but now that she has it's up to Team Rwby to save her
1. Chapter 1

**Born into the Fang**

**Chapter 1:The meeting**

**Blake's Pov**

Being in the white fang was all about being peacefully and letting Faunus like me have rights but when our new leader stepped up, He turned our peaceful protests into robberies and hijacking so that people would fear and respect us.

After everything that's happened to me, yang, weiss, and ruby we decided it was time to get some rest

"I still say we should get extra credit" Weiss said as we were all walking back to our dorm

"Weiss come on we don't need extra credit what we need to do is go to bed" Ruby said yawning

"Well at least Roman was caught" I said

"Yeah. Where did yang go?" Ruby asked

"I don't know but she'd better get here soon before she gets caught breaking curfew" I said

"I think we should go find her" Ruby said

"Fine but if we get caught I'm blaming her" Weiss said

"Whatever you say ice -" Ruby said as the door opened

"Hey guys" Yang said as she appeared in the door way

"Hey we were just about to go look for you" Ruby said

"Oh you didn't have i'm here now aren't I" Yang said yawning

"Yeah I guess. Ok time for bed" Ruby said

After we undressed and put on our pajamas. We layed down and went to sleep when i suddenly heard a sound outside our window. I put back on my clothes and went outside to investigate

"Hello is anyone out here?" I asked

"Look if this is some joke i'm not amused" I said angry

I started to walk when I heard a voice

"Hello Blake it's good to see you again" Adam said

"Adam?" I asked

**Author's Note: Hey guys my story takes place right after volume 2's ending. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Born into the Fang**

**Chapter 1:The meeting**

**Blake's Pov**

Being in the white fang was all about being peacefully and letting Faunus like me have rights but when our new leader stepped up, He turned our peaceful protests into robberies and hijacking so that people would fear and respect us.

After everything that's happened to me, yang, weiss, and ruby we decided it was time to get some rest

"I still say we should get extra credit" Weiss said as we were all walking back to our dorm

"Weiss come on we don't need extra credit what we need to do is go to bed" Ruby said yawning

"Well at least Roman was caught" I said

"Yeah. Where did yang go?" Ruby asked

"I don't know but she'd better get here soon before she gets caught breaking curfew" I said

"I think we should go find her" Ruby said

"Fine but if we get caught I'm blaming her" Weiss said

"Whatever you say ice -" Ruby said as the door opened

"Hey guys" Yang said as she appeared in the door way

"Hey we were just about to go look for you" Ruby said

"Oh you didn't have i'm here now aren't I" Yang said yawning

"Yeah I guess. Ok time for bed" Ruby said

After we undressed and put on our pajamas. We layed down and went to sleep when i suddenly heard a sound outside our window. I put back on my clothes and went outside to investigate

"Hello is anyone out here?" I asked

"Look if this is some joke i'm not amused" I said angry

I started to walk when I heard a voice

"Hello Blake it's good to see you again" Adam said

"Adam?" I asked

**Author's Note: Hey guys my story takes place right after volume 2's ending. **

**Chapter 2:The Kidnapping**

**Adam's Pov**

It was so good to see Blake again after everything that's happened but I had another reason for meeting Blake again

"Adam what are you doing?" Blake asked

"Well hello to you too" I said

"I'm not going to ask you again. What are you doing?" Blake demanded

"I think you _know _the reason why i'm here Blake" I said

"I'm not going back to the white fang Adam" Blake said

"Why not Blake! We were partners, you and I were great together! Until you turned your back on your family" I yelled

"You _know _why i did that! Adam I didn't want to be known as just another faunus who was known for robbing banks, hijacking trains, etc! I wanted to be known as someone who made a difference and helped people in need!" Blake yelled with anger

"Fine. If you won't come back with me then i'll just take you by force" I said firing shots from my Blush

Blake dodged most of my attacks then used her gambol shroud to create a violet dust to block my vision then tried a to a sneak attack on me from the air but I interpected it by absorbing her energy and used it against her. Blake fell to the ground pretty hard but she got back up quick and charged at me firing shots. I was able to dodge her attacks then absorbed her again and used it againist her to knock her out.

"Sorry I had to do this to you blake but you left me with no choice" I said as i picked blake up

Suddenly my phone rang

"Hello?" I asked

"Did you have to make so much noise I could hear it all the way from my dorm" The voice said

"Listen you asked me to take care of blake and i did" I said

"Whatever. I'll meet you at the airships in 10 minutes" the voice said

"Fine. Bye" I said hanging up

**Author's Note:Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner but I'll post another chapter after christmas. Happy Holidays**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:The Escape**

**Blake's Pov**

I started to regain consciousness when Adam and a few white fang members got on the airship's. Suddenly three more voices appeared and sounded familiar.

"Is everything ready?" The voice asked

**Blake's thoughts**:_Now _I remember that voice it's that transfer student and she's probably got those two other transfer students Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai

"Yeah and don't worry I made sure no one followed us" Adam said

"Great can we go now? I'm bored with this school" Mercury said

"You were only here for 2 weeks Mercury" Emerald said annoyed

"Will you two be quiet we have to make a stop first then we can finally leave" The voice said

"Do we really need to get _that _guy Cinder?" Adam asked

"Yes we do. The white fang will only listen to Roman and you now since a lot of faunus didn't make it out of those train tunnels" Cinder said

"Alright then. Take us to the Atlesian Military" Adam said demanding

**Blake's thoughts:**I have to send a message to Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Sun. If only I reach my scroll.

I managed to send a message to everyone I just hope they can get it in time.

_Meanwhile back at Beacon Academy Ruby wakes up to find a message from Blake on her scroll _"Ugh Blake?" Ruby said

"What is it Ruby?" Yang asked

"It's a text from Blake" Ruby said

"What has she done now?" Weiss asked

"It says **HELP I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY MY FORMER PARTNER ADAM TAURUS AND THOSE THREE TRANSFER STUDENTS! WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO GET ROMAN TORCHWICK OUT OF ATLESIAN MITILARY!"**

**"**Wow for someone who's been kidnapped Blake's a fast texter" Yang said trying to be funny

"Yang this is serious. We gotta rescue Blake. I'll go get Team JNPR and meet us outside the school in 10 minutes" Ruby said running out of the dorm

_Meanwhile at Atlesian Military_

"Which cell is Roman in?" Mercury asked

"Gee I don't know why don't you try talking to one of the cells. I'm sure you'll find him then" Emerald said

"Will you two focus already!" Cinder said

"Ok. in there buddy?" Mercury asked

"I'm not your buddy punk now get me out of here!" Roman yelled

"Alright then" Mercury said

_Mercury kicked open the door_

**Beep...Beep**

"Gee thanks for sounding the alarms" Roman said

"Come on we've gotta get out of here" Cinder said

"Alright you three are all under arrest! Yeah it's me I've got the prisoners right here. Yeah send backup now." One atlas soldier said talking to his scroll

"You all get to the airship. I'll handle these guys" Cinder said

_Atlas soldiers started firing at Cinder until_ _Adam appeared out of nowhere and absorbed their energy then attacked all of the soldiers and then they both escaped_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The Rescue

Ruby's Pov

I met Yang and Weiss out the school. Weiss was getting impatient because I came 5 minutes late. It's not my fault Jaune wouldn't wake up. Anyway we managed to sneak out without anyone following us

"Ok are we ready to go?" I said

"Yup were all set. You sure you weren't followed Ruby?" Yang asked

"Yes Yang I am 100% sure I was not followed" I said triumphantly

"Yeah guys what's going on?" Sun asked

"You were saying" Weiss said

"(sigh) Sun what are you doing here?" I asked

"I heard Blake was in trouble so me and Neptune came to help you guys" Sun said

"You mean you came to help them because you like Blake" Neptune said yawning

"(Gasp) I knew you guys liked each other!" Nora said singing

"Whatever can we came along with you guys?" Sun said embarrassed

"Yeah you can come. Alright everyone let's get on an airship" I said

"Yes" Sun and Neptune said hi-fiving

Meanwhile on Cinder's airship

"Why did you save me I could've taken those guys" Cinder said scolding Adam

"Because you would've been hit. Anyway are we close to-" Adam said

Beep...Beep

"Roman what's going on!" Cinder yelled

"There's another airship heading towards and it's so stupid kids!" Roman yelled

On Ruby's Airship

"Yang fly closer to their wings. Weiss see if you can stop them in their tracks." Sun and Neptune you come with me" Ruby said

"And what shall we do Ruby?" Pyrrha asked

"If anyone tries to board the ship stop them" Ruby said

"Alright let's move" Sun said as he jumped across on board to Cinder's airship

"Hey! I was gonna say that" Ruby said

On Cinder's Airship

"Adam you stay here with the guards, Roman watch Blake, Emerald and Mercury come with me we'll teach those kids a lesson" Cinder said fearlessly

"Everbody split up we can find Blake faster" Ruby said whispering

"On it" Neptune and Sun said running down different sides of the ship

"Hello Ruby" Cinder said

Meanwhile with Emerald

"I'm guessing you're Emerald" Neptune said

"And i'm guessing you're not smart" Emerald said sarcasticly

Neptune started fighting shots at Emerald while she dodged them and did a roadhouse kick on Neptune's face then fired two bullets near his feet, Neptune was able to dodge and pulled his glaive and threw it at Emerald which transformed into a trident and hit Emerald on her back but Emerald quickly leaps back up and kicks Neptune in the back of his head

Meanwhile with Mercury

"Mercury right?" Sun said

"Yup and you must be Sun you know i'll have a hard time remembering your name when i'm done with you" Mercury said

Sun leaped up and threw his bo at Mercury who kicked it out of the way and charged toward Sun. Sun dodged and kicked Mercury in the back, Mercury falls but gets back up and punches Sun in his stomach and kicks Sun in the face with his Greaves and Sun falls to the ground

"Well it looks like I win" Mercury says to Sun

Meanwhile with Cinder

"Look I don't know what your planning but whatever it is it ends now" I said

"And you think you can stop me" Cinder

Ruby runs straight at Cinder and pulls out Cresent rose then swifts at her while Cinder backflips into the air and pulls out her bow and arrows and starts firing at Ruby. Ruby dodges then runs up the wall and fires bullets at Cinder. Cinder manages to dodge this attack too has her bow and arrow transform back into blades then throws it at Ruby who falls toward the ground. Cinder throws her blade at Ruby but Ruby dodges and runs straight at Cinder but Cinder uses her ice dust to stop Ruby in her tracks and then knocks her out.

"Don't worry Ruby you'll get to see your friend very soon" Cinder says to Ruby who's unconscious


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The Revealing

Blake's Pov

"Cinder came to my cell door to give something to Roman"

"Why are you giving me another brat one is enough" Roman said

"Because Roman she wants to see her friend and after all Blake's company" Cinder throwing Ruby to the ground

"What did you do to her!" I yelled

"Don't worry she's fine I taught a her lesson on why no one should get in the way of my plans." Cinder said leaving

**Meanwhile on Ruby's airship**

"Where are Ruby, Sun, and Neptune they should been back by now?" Weiss asked

"I don't know but they better hurry" Yang said

"Hey look there's Sun and Neptune and a guard is holding them and now he dropped them from the ship" Nora said as Yang flew close so Jaune and Ren could catch them

"Neptune are you ok, Who did this to?" Weiss asked treating Neptune's wounds

"Yeah I think so. One of those transfer students Emerald Sustrai" Neptune said

"Mercury Black took me down before I could even give him a punch" Sun said as Weiss treated his wounds

"Wait….where's Ruby?!" Yang asked putting the ship into auto pilot

"Last time we saw her she was fighting the third transfer student Cinder Fall" Sun said

"She's probably on her way to the ship now" Pryyha said

"Um...guys you might wanna come and see this" Jaune said

Yang saw that the ship was preparing to leave with Blake and Ruby still on board

"Yang wait!" Weiss yelled as Yang ran back to fly the ship

Yang tried to keep up with the ship but it was too fast suddenly and it vanished

"No no no!" Yang yelled with her hair burning and tears in eyes

Meanwhile on Cinder's airship

"Great job using that teleportation spell" Mercury said

"Thank you. Are we close to our destination yet?" Cinder asked

"Almost" A guard said

"Well i hope we get there soon cause I want to off this ship now" Emerald said

In Ruby and Blake's Cell

"Blake where do you think their taking us?" Ruby said

"I don't know but we get there were going to escape" I said with anger

"Kitty, Red get up were here" Roman said opening the cell door

"Oh no!" I said with horror as she and Ruby stepped off the ship

"Blake what it is, what's the matter?" Ruby asked

"Were at the White Fang Headquarters and there's the new leader My father" Blake said with horror

Author's Note:Hey I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 as much as I enjoyed writing and my little plot twist at the end


End file.
